Computers are widely used today to perform a variety of functions. For example, computers may be used within cameras to assist in producing higher quality images. Important technology in producing higher quality images is that of depth sensing. In “depth sensing”, the distance between a point at a scene and a camera is determined using various techniques. By measuring the distance as such for many pixels, a depth map may be acquired.
One technique that used to sense depth is a time of flight sensor. A time of flight sensor sends out light and measures the time it takes for the light to travel from the camera, in one example, to the scene, and then back to the camera. By measuring this round-trip travel time, the distance from the point at the scene to the camera may be measured in real time. Many measurements may be taken for many pixels, thus generating a depth map. However, there exist many limitations to the conventional depth sensing technology.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.